Help me w/this title people!
by Black Laramie
Summary: The inner scouts are sent to the DBZ world, and Pluto can't get them back. What will our senshi do, and will they get back? Nobody Knows...not even me...uh oh.|


Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon I wouldn't be here and I would be a helluva lot happer. 'Kay. L8ers.   
  
Note: I watch the English version of Sailor Moon, so sometimes I get confused by the Japanese names. Ami (Ami), Lita (Makoto), Mina (Minako), Serena (Usagi), Raye (Rei) and I will use the English names for them, b/c I don't want to get overly confused. The outers Trysta (Setsuna), Michelle (Michiru), Amora (Haruka), and Hope (Hotaru). I will try to use the Japanese names for the outers because that may make it a little easier for y'all.   
  
?   
  
by: fyre-eye   
  
In a Dark Corner of the Negaverse (b/c the park is closed on Sundays ^.~)   
  
A beautiful purple haired woman stalked back and forth, a threatening look on her face. "All that energy, just sitting there! Waiting to be stolen and put to use." She brought a light lavender colored hand to her face, where she let her cheek rest. "This is ridiculous. If only there was a way to get them out of the way. I can't kill them, they have the power of the imperium silver crystal. I can't defeat that until I get more power."   
She sat on a throne that she made for herself. It shined dimly in the darkness around it. She rested her chin in her hand and sighed. Her beautiful black eyes scowled. Her lieutenant walked into the room and bowed. "You sent for me?" He asked.   
"Yes, My Gilese. You are the experts on portals. I need you to do a job for me. I need you to get the Sailor Scouts away. Maybe another dimension, or something, it's up to you, but keep them out of my hair. I need some time to do what I have to do, can you give me this time?" She asked.   
"Yes, My Queen. It shall be done." Gilese bowed and left, to the Sailor Moon world as we know it.   
  
"AIIIIYYYYEEEEEEEEE! I'm late again! Raye's gonna barbeque me!" Serena Tsukino shouted as she ran down the street toward's Raye's Temple. Serena slid into the Temple door exactly 45 minutes late.   
"You MEATBALL HEAD! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Raye screamed at one of her best-friends.   
"I know, Raye, but I had detention...uh...again." Serena blushed. Raye just shook her head and sighed.   
"She's so impossible." Raye mumbled. "Well, Meatball Head let's go inside. The other girls are waiting for us." The two girls headed inside, and they sat next to each other, without a word.   
"Late again, I see, Serena." Mina smiled. "And for once, you didn't drag me down with you into detention." she finished giggling.   
"Traitor." Serena pouted in return.   
"Well, Serena, if you woke up on time in the mornings, you wouldn't really have this problem. It's your own fault. I've offered to come get you in the mornings." Ami chided. Serena just rolled her eyes.   
"Ami, you're at school, like, an hour early. I'm not even up by the time you're at school." Serena replied.   
"Well, how many times have you seen me get detention?" Ami asked to prove her point. "Maybe you should get up earlier, and then we could talk for a while. Who knows, maybe you'll actually get some of your homework done." She couldn't help laughing when talking about Serena actually doing her homework. It was too funny not to.   
"Ami, thanks for the support." Serena mumbled, face down. "And, anyway, I am getting better, you guys have to admit it. You know I'm better." Serena's friends just rolled their eyes. They hated when she was like this, she always made them feel bad.   
"Yes, Serena, you are better, but you need to be just a little more so." Lita added. "And if you want we can all work together to get you to school on time, and to get your homework done, which I suppose we should be doing right now, because none of us did it while we were waiting for you."   
"Speak for yourself, Lita. I did do my homework while we waited. There was no sense in wasting time." Ami said, almost offended. She did have the decency to blush, however, when she recieved dirty looks from the rest of the girls. "Nevermind."   
There was no more time to say anything, when Luna and Artemis bursted into the room. "We need the Sailor Scouts. The mall has been invaded and there's an entire food court of hostages, hurry!" Artemis shouted.   
"Right." the scouts said together and nodded once, curtly.   
"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena went first.   
"Mercury Planet Power!"   
"Mars Planet Power!"   
"Jupiter Planet Power!"   
"Venus Planet Power!" Mina finished them off. In a blinding flash of pure light, the scouts were all dressed in their super sailor fuku, and they were off and running. "No one takes over the mall so long as I'm a Sailor Scout." Super Sailor Venus huffed as they all ran.   
"I'm with you there, Venus." Super Sailor Moon added.   
  
In the mall a twenty foot tall being was standing in the middle of the food court. Around the entire food court was an ugly black sheild of some kind. No one could get in and no one could get out of it. Black lightning crackled over it whenever anyone went to close to the edge. The being had a yellowish skin, and revolting brownish-green hair. It's eyes flashed red, and it's sharp teeth seemed coated with sludge.   
"If that isn't the ugliest thing in known creation, please don't tell me what is." Super Sailor Moon said, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. "Not to mention its stench. I think I'm going to be sick."   
Super Sailor Jupiter's emerald green eyes watered, and she nodded an agreement. "I am so agreeing with you right now it's not even funny."   
"How do we get rid of it?" Super Sailor Mercury asked, looking as if she was about to gag.   
"Why don't you ask your computer, Mercury?" Mars asked. (okay, they're all super sailors, i'm not going to waste my time writing it anymore)   
"I'm trying." Mercury answered, fingers flying over her hand-held computer. "My computer says that we first have to get through it's sheild by using an attack to stop its current then break the wall. I believe that Venus and I can do that. I'll freeze it, and you can break it down with Venus Love and Beauty Shock, that is, if you're up to it." Mercury said, directing her attentoin to Venus.   
"I'd love to, my friend." Venus smiled   
"Good." Mercury smiled, put her computer in her space pocket and pressed the button on her earring, removing her VR goggles. "Mercury Aqua Rhasphody!" Mercury shouted, releasing a huge spray of Ice at the sheild, freezing it solid.   
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus added, blowing a huge hole in the sheild, and sending it shattering into thousands of tiny peices. The monster turned to them scowling.   
"Sailor Scouts." It said in a breathy voice. Make that a *bad* breathy voice.   
"Oh, my God that thing's breath is absolutely horrible!" Mars said, almost at the point of vomiting. "Doesn't this thing know what a toothbrush is?"   
"I don't think so." Jupiter replied, doing her best to stand through trying to breath the nauseating air. "Jupiter Thunder Clap!" she shouted throwing lightning at the creature, which bent backwards with the force, but the attack did nothing else.   
"Oh my God!" Moon screamed as a portal opened right before her, unfortuneatly the portal didn't stop the stench, if anything it amplified it.   
"Sailor Moon, get out of the way!" Venus shouted and shouldered her friend away from the opening to the portal.   
"Ah, the Sailor Scouts, so nice of you to come visit." the young man, known as Gilese smiled, greasily. His short grey hair was sticking out at some odd ends, and his piercing dark grey eyes were searching the Scouts. "I was almost afraid you wouldn't make it.   
"But enough with the formalities, if you would please step into that portal just over there, I won't have to kill all of the worthless mortals here." Gilese said, waving an arm out around the food court, where many unconsious people lay, collapsed against all odd and end items.   
"No, we won't." Jupiter said, and began to menancingly march towards Gilese.   
A young girl, probably eight or nine years old, flew into Gilese hand by her throat. The scouts could see her struggling to breathe in her sleep. "Stop!" Mercury and Venus said in defeat at the same time. "We'll go." Venus continued, and she was the first to walk through all the portals.   
The other scouts followed until only Sailor Moon hadn't gone. "You see, Miss Moon, that is why the bad guy will always win. We care for no one." Gilese laughed in the evil bad guy way. Sailor Moon slouched and walked through the portal, last, but certainly not least.   
  
Next time in my ridiculous story....more stuff happens! ^.~. 'kay, i couldn't help it. Next time the scouts will meet the Z fighters, but do they trust each other? Probably not. (Hint Hint) I'm screwing around w/ the ages until I'm happy, so be forewarned, no one is going to be as old as their supposed 2 be, mainly Trunks and Goten, they'll be nearly the same age a Gohan, b/c I'm the author & I feel like it. Today I don't like Videl, so she and Gohan won't be 2gether.   
I like Ami/Gohan, so if u have any suggestions e-mail me at fyreeye@yahoo.com... if you dare...mwahahaha. j/k. n-e suggestions, talk 2 me. please review, i want 7 good reviews b4 I continue, b/c i like the number 7....mwahahahaha.   
If you have flames, don't e-mail me, just review, don't waste my time.   
Ttfn 


End file.
